A Different Course
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: A113 was an order from the President. It should have been followed by that virtue alone. But what if someone hadn't stayed to course as ordered?


**Disclaimer** : I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings** : This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

 **Author's Note:** This is just a quick little blurb to explore a possibility. A lot of credit goes to my ex-everything, Alex. He reminded me of our previous discussions about this aspect of _WALL-E_ when he picked up the girls today. Thus this quick little fic was born. I may revisit it in the future, either here or on Tumblr (where it is cross-posted), but as of right now, I'm labeling it as complete.

 **Author's Note with Competition Data:**  
House: Gryffindor  
Word Count: 543 (Story): 635 (Story & Epigraph)

-= LP =-

A Different Course

-= LP =-

"Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward." – Rocky Balboa, _Rocky V_

-= LP =-

It's been three days since the message from the President which declared that Operation Clean-up had failed and Operation Recolonization would need to be abandoned. He had ordered the A113 directive, but Captain Stewart Alexander had never felt comfortable with the concept of his ship not being in his control. So he had hesitated to engage the autopilot—and then had double-checked their inventory and roster.

The Endeavor had been one of the first ships out, and as such, they had a population of priority skilled workers and their families. Like all of the ships, their supplies were set up to be replicable for an indefinite period of time. Between the robots aboard, the supplies, and the skill sets, Captain Alexander could see a different option than simply "staying the course". He had wanted to discuss it with the other captains, but none had responded to his hails. Considering the plethora of dangers in space, it was possible that there was no longer anyone to answer.

He pressed the button to open the PA system, resolved to do what was necessary. As the camera engaged, he fell into a parade rest. He had to be strong, their shelter in the oncoming storm.

"Citizens of the Endeavor, it is to my great sorrow to inform you that Operation Clean-up has been declared a failure. Earth cannot be returned to sustainability. I also regret to inform you that we are currently unable to establish communications with any other ship of the fleet.

"Let me assure you that the Endeavor is fully capable of maintaining current living conditions indefinitely. We were stocked with everything necessary to rebuild Earth, to fulfill the mission parameters of Operation Recolonization. We are capable of surviving here in the lonely blackness of space.

"But after much debate and discussion among the command staff, it has been concluded that merely surviving is not enough of a legacy for Earth and humanity. As a race, as a people, we deserve to live. Our children deserve to know the wonders of an open sky as much as they now enjoy the glorious bounty of the stars.

"As of now, we go forth with a new mission: to find a new home, one which we will treat with the proper respect after having learned our lesson. We go forth with the knowledge that we are the last remnants of humanity. We must honor them by becoming only the best specimens of our species that we can be. We are the last humans, but mark my words:

"As this vessel contains the final legacy of a planet destroyed by our own hubris, I am approving a proposed name change. Instead of remaining the Endeavor, we go forth from this point as citizens of the Ark, comforted by the knowledge that while we are the last humans, we are human. We will survive; we will adapt; and we will overcome."

Captain Alexander cut the feed and sent a copy to the ship's archives, knowing that some distant day will come when their descents will want to understand how their present came to be. That was a human trait as well. He refused to allow the lessons of Earth to be forgotten. There was too much at stake.


End file.
